


One shot navideños (Spideynova)

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Diciembre último mes del año y mes navideño, aquí algunos one shots navideños de la pareja Spideynova de la serie Ultimate Spiderman
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	1. Patinaje sobre hielo

"Peter vamos"

"No quiero ir" 

"Los chicos irán y seremos los únicos que no iremos"

"No quiero hacer nada quiero quedarme aquí" Peter suelta un bostezo desde su fuerte de almohadas que había armado

"Salte de ahí vamos a patinar"

"Porque tienes tantas ganas de patinar en vez de pasar el día conmigo en este fuerte como los otros días de invierno" 

"En casa solía ir con mi familia a patinar es como una tradición, y quería incluirte aunque claro podemos quedarnos" 

"Te odio" Peter le dice saliendo de su fuerte 

Sam era un experto manipulador

"También te amo, ahora ponte tú abrigo y vámonos"

***

"Que pasa Parker tienes miedo" Dice presumido Sam viendo a Peter agarrarse de una barandilla

"No lo tengo!" Se suelta y se tambalea 

Se sujeta más fuerza de la barandilla

"Que decías" Sam le dice patinando haciendo una piruleta

"¡No es el momento de mostrar tus habilidades de patinaje!" Le grita frustrado 

Habían ido a la pista de patinaje de hielo 

Sus amigos estaban patinando como Danny y Ava mientras otros estaban sentados hablando como Ben y Cho

Y claro estaban Peter y Sam 

Sam intentado arrastrar a su novio para que patine junto a él

"Te ayudare vamos no quiero ir solo" Le dice divertido 

"No pienso moverme, como sabes patinar"

"En casa había una pista de patinaje cerca aprendí con el tiempo, vamos Parker o tal vez valla a pedir ayuda a una de las chicas que estaban por ahí" 

Peter extiende su mano

"Estoy confiando en ti, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no dejes que me caiga de culo aquí" 

"No prometo nada" Lo jala adentrandolo a la pista

Peter se empieza a tambalear y Sam lo abraza 

"Equilibrio Parker" 

Se separa para agarrar sus manos 

"Ahora sigue al maestro"

"Atrás adelante atrás adelante" 

Empieza a indicarle

"Como haces esto" 

Lo intenta seguir pero casi caer por no ser por la mano de Sam 

"Debes saber cuanta fuerza ponerle y tener confianza" 

Sam toma su mano 

"Vamos adentremonos" 

"No me sueltes"

Lo ignora para patinar 

Peter observa sus pies 

"(Vamos eres Peter Parker el inigualable Spiderman, patinar debe ser pan comido)"

Suelta la mano de Sam 

Mala idea 

Cae contra el hielo 

"Estas bien cariño" Sam le dice aguantandose la risa 

"Te echo la culpa de esto"

"Tu te soltaste" Lo ayuda a levantarse

****

Dos horas habían pasado desde su caída 

Ya le estaba agarrando el ritmo a Sam

Al menos estaba en algo ya no se tambaleaba tanto 

"Como lo hago" Dice sonriendo viendo que ya estaba patinando sin tener que agarrarse de la mano de su novio 

"Bien para un novato"

Sam patina con gracia haciendo unas piruetas

"Tu turno araña"

Peter toma impulso y empieza a patinar sin tambalearse

"Sam mirame!" 

"Bien hecho cariño!" 

Peter estaba patinando mientras Sam los veía sonriendo con orgullo 

"Cuando aprendió a Patinar Peter?" Pregunta Ava patinando cerca de él

"Hago milagros" Sam dice viendo a Ava 

"Le enseñaste a frenar Sam?" Danny le dice viendo a Peter 

".... Peter!" 

Se va patinando rápido mientras ellos se ríen viendo a Sam intentar frenar a Peter antes que choque 

**Fin**


	2. Decorando la casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Sam decoran su casa para la época

Ya era época navideña 

La nieve caía afuera de las casas y la gente empezaba a decorar sus viviendas

Y esta no era la excepción en la casa Parker Alexander

Después de mucho trabajo Sam y Peter habían logrado comprarse una casa 

Esta era su primera navidad viviendo juntos 

Y hoy empezaban a decorar 

"Listo Sammy"

"Más que tu Petey" 

Frente a ellos habían dos cajas llenas de adornos navideños y toda una casa por decorar

***

Peter estaba colgando algunos adornos en lugares altos donde Sam no alcanzaba ni con una silla

Mientras Sam decoraba los lugares bajos donde Peter no podía entrar 

Peter observa su trabajo aún le falta algunos espacios

"Faltan más adornos iré por más, Sam donde están los demás adornos?"

"Cocina" Dice sin verlo estaba lidiando con las luces

Se va a la cocina 

Estaba agarrando la caja cuando un grito lo asusta dejando caer la caja 

"Los adornos.... Sam!"

Reconocería ese grito donde sea 

Es el mismo grito que hace cuando ve un conejo

Vuelve corriendo a la habitación

"Como rayos terminaste así" Peter dicen aguantandose la risa 

"No te rías" Ve la cara de su pareja 

"No lo hagas!" Peter se ríe

"Te odio"

Sam se habia enredado con las luces navideñas y estaba caído en el piso 

"Necesitas ayuda estrellita"

"Muy gracioso puedo solo" 

Peter solo mira su sufrimiento 

Sam responsabla en señal de derrota 

"Bien ayudame"

Peter lo ayuda para liberarlo de las luces antes que las destruya

****

"Como te enredaste en esto Sammy" 

"Estaba acomodando las luces cuando me tropecé y termine enredado" Responde avergonzado

"Ire por los demás adornos que deje tirados por irte a salvar" Besa la mejilla de su pareja para irse a seguir decorando 

"Haré chocolate caliente quieres una taza" Sam le dice 

"Si por favor!" Grita Peter con la caja 

***

Habían terminado de decorar su casa por dentro y por fuera 

Casi Peter se cae del techo si no fuera por su sentido arácnido 

Aunque le causó mucha gracia a Sam 

"Terminamos" Peter toma su chocolate caliente 

Estaban sentados en las escaleras al lado de Sam el cual también tomaba chocolate caliente recién servido 

"Peter" Sam señala hacia arriba

Había muérdago colgado 

"No recuerdo haber puesto eso" 

Sam solo sonríe quién dice que los poderes Nova solo sirven para patear traseros de villanos 

También sirven para colgar adornos en lugares muy altos donde no puedes alcanzar

"No sigues tradiciones araña que te pasa" Sam dice con humor riendo 

"Soy muy tradicional estrellita" 

Se dan un beso y siguen tomando de su chocolate caliente

"Oye Sam"

"Que araña"

"Te quiero"

"Eres muy cursi pero también te quiero"

Esta sería una navidad especial

**Fin**


	3. Galletas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam cocina unas golosinas de la época

Peter estaba bajando por las escaleras mientras se sobaba los ojos 

El olor de uno de los postres de Sam lo había despertado 

"¿Qué es ese olor ... estás haciendo galletas?" Peter pregunta siendo guiado por su nariz 

"¡Oye, no mires!" Sam le tapa la entrada para que no entre 

"Que porque?"

"Solo no lo hagas me escuchas Parker" Sam lo señala con una cuchara el cual tenía mezcla 

"Haces galletas?"

"Algo mejor ya lo verás ahora vete a dar una vuelta o a salvar gente"

"Esta bien pero regresaré pronto"

"No corras en el techo!" 

Ya se había ido 

Sam suspira para volver a su labor 

Iba a poner aprueba su destreza para cocinar 

Desafío hacer una casa de jengibre en tiempo récord hasta que Peter regrese 

"Desafío aceptado"

***

Después de unas horas Peter había llegado a casa 

"Sam llegue!" Grita quitándose la máscara y cambiándose 

"No dejes tu traje tirado en el suelo!"

"No lo hacía!" Recoge su traje del suelo 

Lo guarda para bajar 

"Y terminaste tus galletas"

"No hacía galletas pero me diste la idea y las hice aparte de lo que estoy haciendo ya sabes, este glaseado de galletas de Navidad te sabrá cien veces mejor hasta que esté listo"

Enfrete de Peter había una bandeja de galletas con forma de araña y algunas con la cara de Nova 

"Déjame algunas!" Grita desde la cocina Sam 

"Seguro cariño" Se come una 

"(Se siente como el cielo!)"

Se las sigue comiendo

***

"Tienes migajas de galletas por toda tu cara" 

Sam mira divertido a su pareja con la cara llena de migajas 

"No te muevas" Con un trapo limpia su cara

"Gracias, tienes más galletas"

"Mejor que eso mira"

Se mueve para dejar ver su creación

Una casa de jengibre

Techo con glaseado y gomitas con puerta de jengibre decorada con dos bastones de caramelos y una entrada de gomitas

Habían dos hombres de gengibre con forma de Spiderman y Nova 

"Falta algo" 

Sam termina de decorar el cartel de entrada de la casa 

Casa Spideynova 

Lo pone con un soporte de gomitas y glaseado

"Spideynova?" Pregunta Peter 

"Nuestros nombres de superhéroes juntos, aún no creo que gente crea que tú eres el de arriba" Sam sonríe orgulloso viendo su creación 

"Y mataste el momento, es una linda casa de jengibre seguro también sabrá bien"

Peter acerca su mano pero Sam la golpea 

"Sam! Porque eso!" 

"Aún no te la comas quiero tener una foto de esto"

"Déjamelo a mi soy un fotógrafo experto"

Solo rueda los ojos mientras Peter va por la cámara 

"Listo ahora primero la casa sola"

"Si acercas tu mano antes de tomar de terminar de tomar la foto olvídate de mí comida"

Peter traga duro su plan había fallado 

"Bien solo necesito hallar el ángulo correcto y la luz"

Después de unos minutos ya había tomado la foto

Y algunas de Sam que estaba distraído limpiando los utensilios

"Ya está Sam ahora"

"Si podemos comerlo pero pido a Spiderman de gengibre tú puedes tener al poderoso Nova de gengibre"

"No tan poderoso" Se lo come 

"Acaba de ser comido por Peter Parker el humano"

"Pues este Spiderman ni es tan fuerte" Se come mitad 

"Fue derrotado por Sam Alexander el grande"

Los dos se ríen para comerse la casa juntos

**Fin**


	4. Presencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que quiere Peter es pasar tiempo con Sam

Peter esta viendo unas películas navideñas solo 

Sam había sido llamado a una misión con los guardianes de la galaxia y no sabía si llegaría a pasar la Navidad con el 

Había pasado el día con sus amigos celebrando y dándole los regalos que les compro pero 

Aún se sentía solo 

Sentía que le faltaba a alguien, extrañaba a Sam 

"Sam" Murmura viendo su chocolates caliente 

El lo había hecho pero no era los mismo

Suspira para dejar su chocolate 

Se pone su traje y un gorro encima de su máscara 

Spiderman al menos alegría el día a alguien antes del de navidad 

Seria su regalo para los ciudadanos que protegía 

Después de todo lo amaban bueno casi todos menos JJJ pero es JJJ

*****

Sam había regresado 

No había ido a casa aún 

Estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para Peter 

Su novio

"(Que le puedo regalar ya le regalé todo lo que le gusta)" 

Tenía que apurarse pronto las tiendas cerrarían 

*****

Peter suspira mientras se quita la máscara 

"Tan tarde llegas araña"

Peter se sobre salta viendo a Nova sentado en su ventana viéndolo con una mirada algo triste

"Nova estás de regreso.... Porque la mirada triste acaso algo malo paso el tu misión o-?"

"Tranquilo Peter nada de eso es otra cosa"

Entra y cierra la ventana mientras se quita el casco dejándolo a un lado 

"Por cierto tú regalo está debajo del árbol" Peter le dice sonriendo

"Lo siento cariño no puede encontrar un regalo para ti" Se rasca el cuello algo avergonzado 

"Estuve buscando y buscando pero no encontré nada lo siento Peter"

"Sam no necesitabas traerme nada, tu presencia es un regalo suficiente para mí"

"Enserio" 

Peter se ríe viendo su cara 

"¡Cariño, todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú!"

Suenan fuegos artificiales 

Peter ver el reloj que tenía colgado 

Media noche ya era navidad

"Feliz Navidad Peter Parker"

"Feliz Navidad Sam Alexander"

Se abrazan y se dan el beso de navidad 

Se quedan viendo los fuegos artificiales

Para Peter le bastaba que Sam pasará la navidad con él

"Oye web head quieres que vayamos mañana a ver a la tía May"

"Te lo agradecería cubeta" 

*****

Día de Navidad 

La mayoría lo pasa con sus familiares y para Peter no era la excepción

Sam y Peter llevan unos ramos de flores mientras caminaban a su destino 

Casi nadie va en navidad a los cementerios

Llegan a su destino 

Sam toma la mano de su novio para relajarlo 

Se había puesto nervioso al llegar al lugar donde iban 

"Feliz navidad tía May tío Ben" 

Ve las lápidas de sus dos familiares

Su tía había muerto de manera natural por una enfermedad

"Sam y yo les trajimos algo" 

Sam lo ayuda acomodar las flores 

Las antiguas estaban algo marchitas aunque habían sido puestas hace una semana por Spider Scarlet

"Las flores favoritas de tu tía"

Sam termina de acomodar las flores 

Se quedan unos minutos hasta que se van 

"Sam"

"Que pasa araña?"

"Tu no me dejaras no?" 

"...."

"Todos me terminan dejando así que...." 

Sam le cubre la boca 

"No digas nada araña me quedaré contigo"

"Gracias" Se van de la mano

**Fin**


	5. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una navidad más para la familia Alexander Parker

Casa Alexander Parker

"Niños bajen a desayunar!" Grita Sam sirviendo el desayuno

Una niña de 5 años baja corriendo

"Buenas días papá que preparaste?" Pregunta sonriente la niña viendo su desayuno

"Mis famosos panqueques"

"No empiecen sin nosotros"

Peter bajo con un niño en brazos de unos 6 meses

"Papá" el niño extiende sus manitas

"Buenos días a ti también campeón" Lo carga para sentarlo en su silla especial

"Nada para mí cariño"

"Eres molesto"

"Y te gustó así"

La pareja se da un corto beso para desayunar

"Masjhdhdñaesnaldjsnabfi"

"May habla con la boca vacía" Peter la regaña mientras alimentaba a Jon, bueno intentaba la mayoría de la comida estaba en su ropa

"Lo siento pa, dije mañana es navidad"

"Vidad vidad!" Grita Jon moviendo sus manos

"Si navidad pero Santa Claus no traerá regalos si no terminas tú comida"

"Papá harás tus galletas para Santa"

"Esta bien"

****

En la sala los hermanos se encontraban jugando con sus juguetes que le habían regalos sus abuelas y tíos

"Niños, es hora de que sepan algo" Peter dice viendo a sus dos hijos

"¡No puedes decirles que Santa no es real!" Sam le grita viendolo

"No iba a decir... pero tú lo hiciste"

"Que?"

"Santa?" Sus hijos tenían ojos llorosos

"Mira Sam hiciste llorar a May y Jon"

"Ugh olviden eso"

"Entonces quien trae los regalos papá, dada"

"Nosotros pero eso no se significa que deben portarse mal, deben ser niños buenos"

"Esta bien"

Dejan de llorar para seguir jugando

"Se nota que son tus hijos"

"Sam también son tuyos"

"Entonces que les ibas a decir?"

"Oh si niños la próxima semana se quedarán con tía May, papá y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo"

"Volverá?"

"Claro que lo haremos comportense bien ese fin de semana si"

"Si Pa"

"Chi"

Sam solo ríe

Jon gatea hasta su papá para jalar su pierna

Sam lo carga y huelo algo mal

"Jon necesita un cambio de pañal" Sam se lo pasa a Peter

"Enserio Sam?"

"Tu eres la mamá y los dos lo sabemos"

"Vas a las lista de niños malos te quedas con carbón"

Peter se va para cambiar los pañales de su segundo hijo

"Hablas enserio? Espera Peter era broma"

"Papá es malo" May dice jugando con su peluche de Nova

*****

Peter estaba en una habitación encerrado para que sus hijos no entren a espiar

Tenía en una lista los dos nombres de sus hijos mientras abajo de estos está escrito los regalos mientras envolvía las cajas

Bueno lo intentaba

Alguien entra

"Creo que acabas de hacer la lista de los traviesos"

Sam ve divertido como Peter fracasaba en envolver regalos

"Envolver regalos es imposible, no los puedo envolverlo con mi telaraña"

"Solo di necesito ayuda de mi esposo"

"Gracias por ayudarme"

"...."

Sam solo pone los ojos en blanco para ayudarlo

"Puedo saber que me regalas" Sam dice sonriendo

"No porque si no sería sorpresa cubeta"

"Tramposo y yo que te conseguí un buen regalo"

"No necesito un regalo si te tengo"

"Eres tan cursi"

Se besan olvidando de envolver los regalos

"Sigamos trabajando los regalos no se envuelven solos después podemos seguir con lo nuestro"

"Gracias a mi ya saben lo de Santa así que podemos decirle-"

"No empieces Sam"

Siguen envolviendo los regalos

****

Ya habían dejado todos los regalos abajo del árbol

"Los niños están durmiendo" Peter dice bajo entrando a su habitación

"Déjame mostrarte exactamente por qué estoy en la lista de traviesos" Sam le susurra abrazándolo

"Sam los niños estaban a unas habitaciones de nosotros"

"Eso no nos impide hacerlo otras noches"

"No pero mañana es navidad"

Al día siguiente

"Regalos!"

"Egalos!"

"Diviertanse abriendo los regalos" Sam dice con la cabeza de Peter en su regazo

"Te odio" Peter se cruza de brazos no podía caminar sin parecer raro

"También te amo"

"Por cierto me encantó tu regalo"

"Lo sabía"

Ve su regalo

Era un cuadro familiar de toda su familia

**Fin**


	6. Muérdago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El muérdago ataca

"Te digo la verdad araña estan planeando algo"

"Estas paranoico cariño"

Peter estaba abrazando a Sam 

Los dos estaban en su habitación hablando 

"Estoy seguro que nos tenderán una trampa para unirnos"

"No estamos unidos ya"

"Muy gracioso Web estoy seguro que nos tenderán una trampa para estar bajo el muérdago"

"Hipotéticamente hablando si es verdad que haremos" Beso su cuello 

"Salimos hace un año y hemos sido muy discretos"

"Discretos?" Peter lo mira 

"Ok no tan discretos"

"Casi me besas enfrente de los demás y tuviste darme un golpe para disimular"

"No te quejaste cuando te tenía contra el muro en el Triskelion"

"Cállate y volviendo al tema, que haremos si terminamos bajo el muérdago"

"Fácil vamos a engañarlos no hay ninguna regla que diga que tenemos que besarnos en los labios"

"Por eso te amo a veces tienes ideas brillantes"

"Siempre las tengo"

"Entonces mañana empieza el plan cabrear a nuestros amigos cuando estemos bajo el muérdago"

"Como mañana tendré que aguantar no poder tocar tus labios hasta la noche" 

Sam agarra la cara de Peter para empezar a besarlo

Se tumban en la cama

Esa fue una noche acalorada para la pareja 

***

Triskelion

"En una semana es Navidad ya tienes tus regalos"

"Ninguno se merece un regalo" Nova le dice a Spiderman mientras iban a la sala de entrenamiento 

Ahí estaban los web Warriors

"Chicos no se muevan!" Grita Flash 

Peter agarra la pierna de Nova antes que se vaya y lo baja hasta que toque el suelo 

"No era necesario eso"

"Te ibas a mover" 

"Mentira"

Empiezan a discutir

"Como termine en esto" Ben dice a los demás de brazos cruzados 

"Las probabilidades que terminen juntos son del 10%" 

"Shhh Amadeus te pueden oír" Miles le susurra 

Solo rueda los ojos 

"Están demasiados concentrados en su conversación incluso si pelean como una pareja de casados no me escucharía"

"No peleamos como pareja de casados!!!" Le gritan los dos viéndolo dejando su discusión

"...."

"Chicos" Flash le señala arriba

"Mira muérdago" Spiderman dice 

"Enserio arañas"

"Sabes las reglas y estoy seguro que en todas las dimensiones no cambian las reglas del muérdago"

Nova le quita el guante a Spiderman y besa su mano

"Pero nunca se específica donde se puede besar" Nova le saca la lengua para irse 

Se ríe en el camino viendo la cara de los web Warriors

"Agente Venom a Daga el plan A fallo el sujeto cubeta beso la mano de Spiderman repito fallo" Flash habla desde un boquitoki

"En unas horas plan B lleveron al laboratorio Daga fuera"

"Chicos?"

"Oye Spiderman a entrenar" Dice Mile distrayendolo

****

Spiderman estaba ayudando al doctor Connors en su laboratorio

"Me llamabas araña"

"Que? Claro que no Nova quién te dijo eso"

Se acerca a él 

"Tiger, esa gata"

"Si te escucha te matará"

Un robot vuela sobre ellos 

"Oigan tortolos encima suyo" White tiger les dice llegando 

El robot que estaba sobre ellos tenía muérdago

"Mira, estamos bajo el muérdago"

Peter besa su frente bueno casco

"Sabes que no lavo mi casco"

"Por eso no lo bese directamente" Tenía su máscara

White tiger se golpea la frente

***

"Si seguimos juntos la gente sospechara que algo pasa" Peter le susurra a Sam mientras él besa su oreja 

"Ellos nos están juntando así que pasaremos desapercibidos"

Estaban escondidos de los demás 

"Eso es un muérdago?" Peter dice viendo el muérdago

"No hay nadie araña" 

Sam besa su cuello

"No me mires así web acordamos nada de labios nunca dijiste nada del cuello"

La única vez que funcionó el plan de sus amigos y ellos no lo sabían 

***

Habían llegado a la sala de reuniones 

Ve las caras burlonas de sus amigos y la confusa de Nick Fury

Mira encima suyo 

"¿Quién sigue colgando todo este maldito muérdago por todas partes?" Reclama Nova de brazos cruzados

Spiderman solo suelta una risita

Besa el lado de su casco mientras se va a sentar 

"Tramposo" Luke dice 

El solo se encoge de hombros sonriendo bajo la máscara

***

Ya era de noche y iba ser hora de ir a dormir 

Sam y Peter se encontraban en el techo del Triskelion

"Y te gustó el plan?" Peter le dice 

"Mucho ver la cara de frustración por sus fracasos amorosos me hace tan feliz"

"Todo por ti estrellita"

"No quieres algo más"

Peter le señala el muérdago que tenía en las manos 

Lo había puesto encima de ellos 

Sam se ríe mientras se quita el casco

Peter no tenía su máscara 

"Después de tantos besos en todas partes excepto en los labios"

Se acercan 

"Te amo Sammy"

"Te amo Petey"

Se dan el beso en los labios después de tantos besos en diferentes lugares para molestar a sus amigos

No contaban con que alguien los veía por detrás y había tomado una foto 

"(Más les vale que me paguen)" Araña Escalarta había sacado la foto en el momento exacto 

Se va para enseñarle a los demás dejando a los tortolos 

**Fin**


	7. Regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último one shot de este archivo

"Que pasa araña para que me hayas arrastrado todo el camino" Sam dice sonriendo viendo cómo su pareja lo había arrastrado hasta la habitación que compartían 

Apenas habían llegado a casa, habían estado en la fiesta de navidad que había organizado Harry

"Te tengo un regalo que no puede esperar a la mañana de navidad"

"Y cual es araña"

Peter saca un moño de regalos 

"Un moño solo para eso"

Se lo pone en la mano

"¡SORPRESA! ¡Soy tu regalo por toda una noche!"

"Creo que disfrutaré al máximo de mi regalo"

****

Mañana de navidad 

Sam se despierta estirándose mientras bosteza viendo a Peter dormir tranquilamente

Se baja silenciosamente para no despertarlo para ir por su ropa y cambiarse en el baño 

Baja con silencio para preparar el desayuno

Ve el árbol de navidad 

Debajo de el estaba vacío sin nada 

Sam saca de su escondite una caja pequeña 

La pone debajo para hacer el desayuno 

****

"Buenos días Sam" Dice bostezando Peter con su ropa mal acomodada mientras se soba el ojo 

"Buenos días Peter"

"Esta el desayuno" 

"Ni intentes robarte un panqueque con tu telaraña"

"Muy tarde" Ya tenía el panqueque

Se lo come y se quema la lengua 

"Idiota" 

Peter solo sopla mientras Sam termina sus panqueques para servirlos 

"Eso te pasa por no esperar" 

"Cállate"

Al terminar de desayunar

"Creí que este año no dejaríamos regalos?" Peter había visto una pequeña caja debajo del árbol 

"Tal vez a Santa se le olvidó" Sam dice normal

"Es para mí"

"Ábrelo Peter es para ti" 

"Que me regalaste esta vez que pueda superar mi regalo de anoche" Se agacha para acercarse al regalo aunque al rato se queja de dolor

"Ya verás" Sonríe con orgullo 

"Espero que no sea carbón"

"Oh solo fue una vez" 

"Fueron varias Sam"

"Te prometo que esta vez no es carbón ábrelo de una vez" 

Peter toma la caja, encima de ella había una nota pegada 

"Espero que te guste me tarde mucho en encontrar el indicado" Lee la nota y le deja a un lado para ver la caja 

Era una pequeña caja no estaba envuelto en ningún papel de regalo, era de color negro

Abre la caja 

"...."

"Te dije que no era carbón" Sam sonríe viendo cara de Peter la cual se ruborizaba mientras sonreía 

Es un anillo de compromiso

"Sam estoy viendo bien o la resaca me afectara" Peter le dice con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo

"En primera no tienes resaca y en segunda si es lo que estas viendo, hemos hablado desde hace mucho de esto y cuando lo ví en la tienda sabía que te encantaría" 

El anillo tenía una decoración de telaraña

"Es muy lindo gracias"

"Te dije que mi regalo te superaría"

Peter solo se ríe 

"No me vas a preguntar Sam"

"Eres de lo peor Parker" 

"También te amo Alexander"

Sam se arrodilla agarrando el anillo

"Peter Parker eres un nerd total, u superhéroe imprudente y un dolor de trasero pero eres mi nerd, mi superhéroe imprudente y mi dolor de trasero, jamás quiero que eso cambie Peter Parker te quieres casarte conmigo?" 

"Si acepto"

Sam le pone el anillo viendo pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad

"Feliz" Limpias las lágrimas antes que el tan también lloré

"Mucho" Besa su mejilla 

"Le decimos a los demás"

"Web en vez de decirlo en persona porque no lo hacemos a lo moderno"

"Lo publicamos en Facebook"

"Y en nuestras otras redes"

Peter se arregla su ropa mientras Sam trae la cámara

Se toman la foto

La suben 

_El mejor regalo que me han dado_

_Sam y yo nos casaremos!_ 💑💍🎉

"Cuando vallamos al heliecarrie todos nos felicitaran" Nova se pone su casco 

"Y algunos pelearán por ser el padrino y madrina de nuestra boda" Peter dice poniendose su máscara 

"No quiero imaginarme cuando tengamos hijos"

"Aún no nos casamos y ya quieres hijo Sam? Y me llamabas impaciente a mi"

"Oye hace mucho te habría propuesto matrimonio si no fuera porque ningún anillo me convencía, además mi mamá siempre me pregunta cuando me casare contigo, seguro quiere ser abuela"

"Estoy seguro que mi suegra estará feliz cuando se entere"

"Hablando de ella" 

El celular de Sam empieza a sonar, es su mamá alias suegra de Peter 

"Contesta antes de irnos al heliecarrie"

"Nos tardaremos algo ve tomando algo, hola mamá?" Contesta sonando algo nervioso 

**Fin**


End file.
